Concept of Yin and Yang
Yin and yang were the greatest source foundation of the world, where all of existence derived from The Yin Yang Laws could be considered relatively high level Laws within the universe. Although they were inferior to source Laws like Grandmist Laws, they were still above the Five Element Laws. General Wuxia Term Yin & Yang (阴阳 yīnyáng) – the duality present in all aspects of the universe. For instance: Yin is Female / Soft / Death / Dark / the Moon, while Yang is Male / Hard / Life / Light / the Sun – the comparisons are endless. Yin & Yang describe how opposite or contrary forces are actually complementary, interconnected, and interdependent in the natural world, and how they mutually give rise to each other.Glossary of Terms in Wuxia, Xianxia & Xuanhuan Novels Overview Chaos represented the limitless, and limitless represented the world before heaven, a reality without beginning nor end. No one could guess the meaning behind it. Besides the universe itself, no one was able to understand its cryptic mysteries. First there was the infinite exhaustible void, then there was primal chaos, then there was yin yang energies, which later divided into the five elements, which grew into celestial bodies, and which finally gave birth to all life and creation. Primal chaos was the source of change. And it was born from the immense explosion of a new born world! The primal chaos gave birth to the vigorous yang and the calm yin. Like this, the two yin and yang energies came into being. In that blazingly high temperature, Lin Ming could see yin and yang energy being produced. They were originally a single pure energy. Yin energy and yang energy slowly evolved into the smallest particles, particles so small that they were a billion trillion times smaller than a speck of dust! Even if a Divine Lord powerhouse poured all of their supernatural power into their eyes, they still wouldn’t be able to see them! Energy evolved into yin thunder and yang thunder. The particles that contained yin thunder and yang thunder were mutually attracted to each other, latching onto one another and maintaining a most delicate balance. Since ancient times, yin and yang did not mix. If they collided they would annihilate each other. But, in these smallest particles, yin thunder actually revolved together with yang thunder. Both energies complemented each other, supporting and restraining the other. After the yin and yang particles were split and paired together, they began to condense, combining and arranging themselves in a series of patterns that exhibited countless properties and characteristics. And these were the five elements. The five elements were not solely five different types of matter. Rather, they were the ultimate embodiments of matter. With the five elements as a foundation, they could be combined into all of life and the infinite energies of the world. These were the truths contained within the Heavenly Dao. The infinite nothing gave birth to primal chaos, primal chaos divided to yin and yang energies, yin and yang energies transformed into the five elements, and the five elements formed all life!Chapter 1008 – Gold Battle Spirit In the legends, the very first life forms were born when a bolt of thunder struck the ancient sea. Every single human body is even filled with countless tiny arcs of electricity. Their nerves and thoughts were all connected to these small arcs of electricity. When a monster underwent tribulation, they would be tempered by the power of thunder, making their bodies much more formidable. References Category:Concepts Category:Worldbuilding Category:Terminology